Vehicles expand people's travelling range, bring convenience to people's travelling, and improve people's quality of life. With the development and progress in science and technology, an unmanned vehicle controlled by an intelligent system can acquire more driving information than a manned vehicle, possessing higher security, and has become an important trend in the future vehicle development. The unmanned vehicle adopts a robot operating system for information transmission, and relies on cooperation between the artificial intelligence, visual computing, video cameras, radar sensors, navigation systems and other entities, such that the unmanned vehicle can travel automatically and safely without any assistance.
There are still some shortcomings with respect to the autonomous driving of the existing unmanned vehicle. For example, the unmanned vehicle needs to rely on a navigation system to determine its current location, and generates a corresponding controlling command based on the current location, thereby achieving autonomous driving. However, since tunnels, bridges or other buildings often affect the navigation signal, even making the navigation signal unavailable to the navigation system, it results in that the unmanned vehicle cannot acquire the map information of the current location and is unable to estimate the driving environment, thus affecting the normal driving of the unmanned vehicle.